The Purge: Lockdown
by DyFo-Storytime
Summary: After the voting for my new Story it had come what it has to come. More in the Story. What would you do if the Government came up with a social experiment that you can do whatever you can without a consequence, follow Lincoln and Lynn trying to survive the Lockdown Purge at the Royal Woods Elementary School.


**So it has to come what it has to come. A SPLIT between this one and the other one faith Lynn and Francisco being a Police Officer so I decided to bring both Stories out. However I hope you enjoy those Stories and well see us in the next chapters or another Story.**

 **Now let's begin with the Story.**

 **A week before**

 _"...So that means you've been Bullied for two years ?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What did they do to you ? Did they ... hurt you?"_

 _"Ye-Yeah! Every fucking day, they hurt me, shoved me, stealing my money, my food, they even made embarrassed me in front of everyone by doing climbing into the Dumpster ,filled with rotting garbage."_

 _"What do you do when you're trying to get rid of these hateful thoughts who're eating you inside up ?"_

 _"... T-to be honest ... I-I I found a plug who sometimes sells me ... Stuff which helps me to ... relax from everything."_

The male which was wearing a suit gave a shocking expression towards the kid but then wrote it down on it's Notes and then moved to the next question.

 _"What would you think, when you can get you're revenge just for one night, without getting caught or put in Juvie ?"_

The boy looked up to the man with the suit and thought for a moment until a smirk appeared on his face. All those years of being bullied and then you finally can get you're revenge on those who hurt not just you're physical state but also you're mentally state. Yeah torturing them like they tortured him in all this fucking days.

 _"I... I would take it and will take vengeance on those who threatened me like dogshit."_

 _"..." "... Then maybe you're a lucky man."_

The Boy looked again at the male and gave him a big grin on his face and can't wait for the plans the person in front of him is going to tell him.

The plan of the LOCKDOWN PURGE.

* * *

 **THE PURGE:**

 **LOCKDOWN**

 **Present Day**

The bell was ringing and everyone stood up from their chairs and left the Classroom to their Lockers or directly towards the Main Hall to finally leave this building. Lincoln was putting his last book inside his Locker and then closed it down. After that he waived his friends Clyde, Rusty, Stella, Zach and Liam goodbye and exits the building as well and waited for his Sisters in front of the School. While he was waiting he noticed that this strange whatever Government Base is still standing on the opposite from the Royal Woods Elementary School and what also is still strange that he sees a lots of children waiting in front of it until they're got next and went inside. For example he could see Chandler and his goons were now entering one of those Trailers and closed the door behind them.

 _"Hey Kid would you mind to move a bit ? Thank you."_ He suddenly heard an voice of a male next to him and he turned around and notices a construction worker with a Sledgehammer and a Iron bar in his arms. The white-haired boy removed his position and apologizes and leaned on a rock and watched the man what he's doing. The man spots the mark and hits the bar inside the floor with his Sledgehammer until it was standing firmly on the ground. Then he moved to the next mark and did it the same. Lincoln got curious but then he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as suddenly someone jumped on his back and was riding him like he was a horse.

 _"HEYYYAAAA LINC."_ Lana screamed on his back and got followed by her twin Lola and her two other Sisters Lucy and Lisa. Lincoln first was shocked and was fighting against the pain and heaviness of the girl but then he was able to carry her and laughed as well before he puts he back on the ground again.

 _"Hehehehe Okay Lana come on let's put you down."_ Lincoln said and then carried her down next to her princessy twin. After that the girls showed and told their big Brother what they had done today in School and he was listening to them. It didn't took any five minutes until a recognizable honk from Vanzilla caught their ears and they saw Vanzilla pulling up towards the Parking lot next to the other cars who were ready to pick up their children.

The five Loud members went to the Family Van and got greeted by Lori and the other five elder Loud Sisters. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. After the last one climbed inside the Van and closed the door they greeted each other and started their conversation about their day. During their talk Lincoln looked to his left and noticed Luna's angered expression while she was starring out the windows towards those Trailers.

 _"Luna ? What's wrong ?"_ Lincoln asked his closest Sister and she snapped back and took a quick glance back to Lincoln with a standard _"Mh?"_ and he repeated himself and asked her the same question like before.

 _"I said: Why are you looking so grumpy today ?"_

 _"Oh ( **sigh** ) It's nothing, just those ... maniacs of the Governments thinking they could use us as Lisa's Lab rats." _

_"Hey I heard that."_

 _"Sry Sis but that's the only thing that shoot up in my mind. Why are they doing this shit ?"_ The Rocker one said while waiving her hands with a mad expression.

 _"As you may not_ _notices it third eldest sibling, this social experiment is to test how far would we adolescents go when theirs no rule or law. To my calculation this should show us that we may need our parents to show that we have to stick to the rules. It's also about to show how antisocial and rebellish we had become thanks to the media and other stuff from the web."_ The child Prodigy explained to her siblings. But this didn't relieved Luna from the actions of the Government. It even came to a small argument between her and Lynn about this 'Social Experiment'. Lynn had since the beginning planning to go on this Lockdown Purge with her friends to kick some butts down but her parents and her siblings allowed her to go. Because first she might get hurt or worse and second she will never forget about her gruesome actions for a while and it will maybe traumatize her for days or weeks.

* * *

As they arrived at the Loud House, The siblings entered the House and went to their own rooms since their parents were coming home late, speaking of later, Lori went back to Vanzilla to pick up Lily from the Daycare while the rest were now doing their own stuff. Lincoln then went to his room, closed his door and went to his Laptop to play a game with his friends, including his girlfriend Ronnie Anne. The Screen switched on his Desktop and he clicked on the program and waited for a minute until the Menu popped in. **Decimated humanity 3** It was a Zombie/Mutant Shooter game and with that he puts his Headset on and went to his phone to tell his friends that he's ready.

After a few minutes later, a message popped on his Screen.

 _OneEyeMcBride has joined_

 _ScorpioStella has joined_

 _LadykillerSpokes has joined_

 _Pigwrestler has joined_

 _SpaceCommanderZach has joined_

 _CasaGrandFistInYourFace has joined_

Lincoln then puts his phone away and joined the Server aswell and began to salute his squad through his Headset.

 _"Hey guys, long time no see right ?"_ He said then chuckled a bit from his joke.

 _"Yeah man it's been days ago since we spoke together."_ Clyde responded to play along and then later everyone then did as they were elder people and even changed their voice to talk like them until everyone burst out of laugh. After that Linc and Ronnie greeted each other with some flirty comments which made everyone even Stella rolling their eyes. She and Ronnie knew each other since Ronnie had moved in Great Lake City. She was there until she moved to Royal Woods and before both of them could understand each other and were well allong.

 **One Hour Later**

 _"Rusty watch out ! A Jumper!"_ Lincoln shockingly told him, but it was too late and the jumper creature tackled Rusty's character and ripped with its Claws his guts out. Lincoln and Zach rushed over to save him but then suddenly someone burst into the white-haired room and he gave a quick glance while he was helping with his character to lift his ginger friends character up while Liam and Ronnie were defending them from the Creatures and Infected ones.

Once he glanced over he saw that Leni and also Luna as well were inside his room and both of them had different type of expressions on their faces. While Leni had a worried, curious look on her face, Luna had the exact opposite and you can clearly see she was mad as fuck. Lincoln then apologizes to his friends and they all paused the game and he removed the headset from his ears and wanted to know what's the problem.

 _"What's going on ?"_ The Loud Boy asked them with a raised brow.

Luna was the first to speak. " _Our sister Lynn here is the spot on the windshield here, would you come and quickly join the Sister Meeting please ?"_ The rocker said and waived her hands to her little brother to gesture to come with them for a few seconds. Lincoln sighed and laid the Headphones on the table and followed Luna and Leni. On his way he could already hear Lynn argumenting with a few of the other Sisters and he knew this will be going more than a few seconds.

The three opened the door and the voices got louder but then got silent as the three entered the eldest two Siblings room. Then they noticed their brother and then pulled him in front of Lynn and made both looking into each others eyes. But then everyone started to talk to him and he yelled at them to be quiet which they obeyed.

 _"Ok. Can someone. Just one. Tell me what the hell is going on here ?"_ He asked his Sinlings with defeated lifted hands towards them. Then Lucy spoke up.

 _"Lynn said she wanted to join the Lockdown Purge tonight."_ The gothic eight year old said in her monotone voice but they could hear that she was also worried about her Sisters decision. Lincoln immediately turned his head towards the Jock with wide opened eyes.

 _"WHAT ?!"_

 _"Ugh. I'll be there just for a few minutes and then I'm coming home. I promise."_ Lynn said while rolling her eyes and folding her arms in the seat.

Lincoln and the others were shocked about the answer and her brother tried to change her mind by talking to her but trying to overtalk Lynn is like teaching a cow spanish. So Lincoln need to come up with a plan and sighed while he massaged his eyes and then turned around to his other Sisters.

 _"Would you guys mind If we both could talk in alone ?"_ He politely asked them. Everyone from Lori to Lisa (except Lily) first looked at each other but then left both siblings alone in Lori's and Leni's room to talk under four eyes. After the last one left the room and closed the door behind her, The only boy in this house turned back to his Sister and got greeted by a confused Lynn with a raised brow still had her arms folding and sitting in this Seat abd starring at her younger brother.

 _"So ?"_ She asked him and waits for an answer. Lincoln sighed and took a seat on the bed and tried his best to find the best words to overtalk the Jock.

 _"Lynn..."_ he begun " _What is the reason you wanna join this Purge thing ?" Are you angered ?"_ Lincoln asked her in a calm voice.

Lynn just looked dumbfounded to him and shook her head. " _No Stinkoln. I just wanna to join because I wanna kick some ass."_ That's what he thought.

" _And why do you wanna kick some of those innocents ass ?"_ Lincoln asked her again and tried to stay calm.

 _"Innocent? Lincoln those people who join this Purge are mostly bullies and some wannabe Gangsters who think they could fuck with everybody. I saw all of them signing in for this Lockdown Purge. Hank,Hawk,Chandler, even Tetherby's niece Tara and many others. It's my chance to get them taste their own medicine for what they had done to you and many others."_ Then she stood up and steped closer to him. " _Why don't you come with me along. To take revenge against them._ Lynn asked him. Lincoln was shocked by her offering. Join the Purge to harm others without any consequences ? Lincoln was always the one with a big heart and loyalty. He may not the strongest or the bravest, but he always was a good soul and never did something really bad to someone. Lynn on the other hand was more like the "If you hit me, I will hit you back" type. She always thought violence was the only solution in this world, but she still has sympathy in her, but mostly for those who she really likes or loves. She always had problems with bullies what she didn't know is that she also act like one sometimes, but Lincoln changed it and wanted to explain to her that she was behaving like one.

 _"Lynn, for you may violence a solution for solving problems, but not for me. You should know I never that type of person who wants bad for someone."_

 _"And that's the problem. You're always let other people walking over you like you were a piece of dog shit. I really love you Bro, but you should learn that not always will go without violence. There are people out there who should get a fist in their fucking pig faces to learn their lessons."_

 _"But Lynn haven't you seen what happened to Ronnie Anne and me ? Yeah It wasn't the best thing to start a friendship and yeah she punched me, but in the end we went on a date and talked. And now look we are together. A pair."_

Lynn went silent for a moment and thought about it. But then something popped out of her mind and she was about to tell him but then suddenly Rita and Lynn Sr. burst through the door, followed by their daughters and both showed a mad expression on their faces towards the jock of the family.

 _"What did the girl just told us Lynn ? You wanna join the Lockdown Purge ?"_ Rita asked in a irritate, sternly voice. Then her father started to talk.

 _"Why do you wanna go to there LJ ? Sorry to say that but are you out of your mind ?"_ Lynn Sr. also in a stern voice talked towards his daughter. The brown-haired teen girl tried to respond and also wanna explain why but she gets always interrupted by her parents or siblings. Lincoln just stood there, feeling pity against his Sister and tried to talk for her but he also gets interrupted and eldest one told him to stay out of this.

Then it was the point were Lynn Jr. gets angry and clinched her fist and then yelled towards her entire family. _"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME TALK FOR A FEW FUCKING_ _SECONDS ?!"_

Everyone became silent and shocked by their sisters/daughters behavior. Even she knew she fucked up this time really, she continued to talk with her potty mouth.

 _"For Fuck sake guys. Will you ever let me fucking talk instead bombarding me with fucking questions and tellings ? Fucking hell the reason why I wanna join The Purge is because-..."_

 _"There's no reason for you to go there honey. You'll stay here, in this house without a refusal."_

 _"What the fuck is your problem guys. You've heard that you can do everything EXCEPT killing. See I'm coming home alive without a bruise."_

 _"The answer is no!"_ Rita sternly said and the other nine siblings agreed. Lynn then noticed that Lincoln didn't said something and just stood there and looked like he showed sympathize against her. Lynn then went to him and puts both hand on his shoulders. But before she did it she went to him and told the others:

 _"B-But Lincoln is with me. We just had a conversation that he's coming with me and were gonna have our backs."_

 _"WHAAT!? Lincoln is that true ?!"_ Lynn Sr. asked his only son while folding his arms. Lincoln looked at his two year elder Sister and then to his other family members and could see in their eyes, especially Luna that they felt betrayed. The white-haired boy knew if he chose something, someone is getting disappointed and he doesn't want to be coming like that. He just looked at everyone and tried to choose for one side until he finally made his decision and sighed in defeat. This grabbed the attention even more to the other Loud family members.

 _" ( **Sigh** ) ... I'm sorry Lynn."_

He could see the sadness and betrayal had overcome the jock and he also could feel the grip on his shoulder got tighter. _"Wha-... Lincoln please don't."_

 _"Lynn it's for your own safety, We just don't want you to get hurt or maybe worse. We do it because we love you. Please Lynn, just ... except it."_ After he said that he tried to pull her to a hug but she shoved him away and just felt that she was betrayed from everyone in this house but especially her brother. I didn't took much longer until she tried to fight back the tears and rushed towards her room, shoving everyone who were on her way and then went towards hers and Lucy's room, slammed and locked the door. Then the others noticed their only brother/son sad gaze towards the door of the room and they went to him to comfort him but he as well left them and went back to his room.

* * *

It was _6.49 p.m_ and Lincoln was and recently logged off and said goodbye to his friends before he went to his new Issue of Ace Savvy. While he was reading, he still had the thoughts about how he just hurt Lynn. Even there were days she just annoyed or hurt him, they all got each others backs and still loved each other like no other family had and that just made him busy.

 _"MOM, DAD, LYNN'S GONE !"_ Lucy yelled outside the door and this got him and the others attention. He immediately jumped from his bed and puts his close one before he rushed towards the Hallway were the others were already waiting. Lincoln jogged over to Lucy's and Lynn's room and saw a crowd of the other Loud family members standing in front of the door, he mades his way through the crowd until he made his way inside and now faces the room with the opened Window and their worried faces of the Loud family. Everyone knew were she went and Lincoln felt it was his fault so he decides to find her and bring her home alone. With those thoughts he rushed back to his room and grabbed his Walkie-Talkie and talked to Clyde. Then he grabbed his brown jacket and ran downstairs until he stoops in front of the door were the other Loud members were awaiting him.

 _"Where do you think you're going."_ Everyone said

 _"Look guys. It was my fault, so I'm going to get her back home."_

 _"No sweetie we all go together, as a family."_ Rita said in her worried act.

Lincoln then tried everything to keep the family out of the danger zone.

 _"Look guys it's ..."_ he glanced at his watch and noticed it was "... _6.55 p.m and it begins at 7. So I'm not letting anyone of you go to that place. and like I said it was my mistake and I'm gonna make everything good."_

 _"It wasn't your fault Linc. Lynn just didn't wanna except that she just lost against her own family and now she wanna to prove us that we were right."_ Lucy told him then Luna was the next to talk.

" _Spooky is right Brah. Lynn just wanna use this hellish night to show us that she is the one who has the balls in the pants. But Lincoln please let us go with you, she our sister, our family."_

Lincoln just stood there and thought about it. It was like this "Lynner takes all" and the "Tents Debate" all over again but this time it wasn't like the Dairyland and the Beach decision or the way how Lynn behaves when she had lost against her own family because of a board game. No this time it's about this goddamn Purge night. Lincoln knew he made his decision and he said it to them straight before he left the House.

 _"You stay here and I'll get her ALONE."_

With these words he went out of the front door and went on his bike to reach his Sister before the Event started. On his way he meets Clyde and the others (except Ronnie Anne) who went to come to help him and followed him towards the Royal Woods Elementary School where the first Lockdown Purge takes place.


End file.
